ROTTEN
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: Harley s'était fait la promesse de toujours suivre son Joker, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.


Harley s'était fait la promesse de toujours suivre son Joker, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire. Et il le savait.

Il ne le savait que trop bien et il en profitait.

Un sourire malsain illuminait son visage livide, blafard, tandis qu'il admirait sa douce de son regard malveillant. Il était un homme instable, un psychopathe, un criminel, et pourtant elle semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, être le centre de son attention, le centre de son monde.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait…

— Bonne… putain Harley, qu'est-ce que tu es **bonne** ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Sa jolie blonde se trouvait enchaînée par ses soins, dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt désaffectée. Les bras tendu au dessus de sa tête, ses hanches remuant dans d'amples mouvements sensuelles, un rire fou s'échappa des jolies lèvres de sa dulcinée.

Qu'il l'aimait, cette nana devenu complétement tarée pour lui.

Il l'aimait au point de vouloir lui faire mal.

Très, très mal.

Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour les plaquer vers l'arrière, il prit une grande inspiration, en levant les yeux. Puis il ferma ses paupières. Il se délectait de cette situation.

Il avait retrouvé sa Reine.

Il l'avait retrouvée, et il allait la tuer.

Parce que sa belle et douce n'est magnifique que dans la mort et dans le chaos.

— Poussin, occupe toi d'moi ! Tu ne veux pas monter ta Harley ? lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

— Vroom vroom, lui répondit-il en riant de plus bel.

Il se saisit de ses hanches, tandis qu'elle entourait les siennes de ses longues jambes à la peau blanche.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont sa peau avait obtenu cette couleur écarlate, semblable à la neige. Ce teint lui seyait à merveille et elle le lui devait… elle lui devait sa nouvelle vie et ses aventures palpitantes. Elle lui devait sa folie débordante… qui, elle aussi, lui allait à la perfection.

Le Joker aussi, il s'en souvenait.

Il avait tenté de la tuer, pour la deuxième fois, en la jetant dans la cuve de produit chimique où lui-même il s'était retrouvé des années auparavant. Et puis, il avait senti quelque chose cogner contre sa cage-thoracique.

L'amour ? Non. C'était impossible.

J. n'aimait personne.

J. ne pouvait tomber amoureux.

Le pouvait-il ?

Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

Avait-il envie de savoir ?

Grand dieu non.

Non, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était rendre chèvre Batman et baiser sa jolie poupée, Harley.

Et ce plaisir là semblait partagé.

La jeune femme ondulait des hanches, l'aguichait et sa bouche ne cessait d'émettre des bruits obscènes.

Diable, qu'il aimait ça.

— Ma biche, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, tu es parfaite.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et il la désirait plus que tout. Elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle ne pouvait percevoir que le désire qui les consumait tous les deux les mènerait probablement à leur perte.

Ou peut-être bien que si.

Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de l'amour destructeur qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils étaient le chaos, ensemble, réuni.

Ils étaient la destruction.

Pouvait-on réellement appeler ça amour ?

— Je veux te sentir en moi, poussin ! J't'en pris ! J't'en pris ! J't'en priiis ! ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Cela agaça le Joker, autant que ça l'excita. Si bien qu'il lui asséna d'une claque violente sur la joue. Harley Quinn se tût, n'ayant nul autre choix que d'encaisser tout ce qu'il lui donnerait. Mais c'était ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. C'était ainsi qu'avait réellement démarrer leur amour, leur idylle amoureuse : dans la douleur.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sut que tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses pommettes.

Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait enfin entière. Entière et plus libre que jamais.

Et lorsqu'elle sentit son tendre amour se frayer un chemin en elle, elle ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir, d'extase lui échapper.

— Oh oui, vas-y poussin ! s'entendit-elle hurler.

Elle se sentait perdre pied sous les puissants coups de boutoir de son amant.

Elle aimait sa fougue et sa violence. Elle aimait le sentir la baiser.

Et lui adorait l'entendre gémir à s'en égosiller la voix.

L'orgasme tant attendu les terrassas, les laissant faibles et tremblant. Les muscles de la jeune femme étaient crispés au possible et elle peinait à respirer. Attaché comme elle l'était, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et ses bras la tiraillaient, appuyant contre sa poitrine, comprimant peu à peu ses poumons.

— C'était bon… hein poussin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Si Morphé avait les cheveux vert et un aussi merveilleux déhanché que son Joker, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le rejoindre. Mais elle sentit son J. se retirer sans aucune tendresse. Elle gémit piteusement, puis elle se contraint à ouvrir les yeux.

— Tu me libère, maintenant ? lui questionna-t-elle avec impatience.

Elle voulait l'enlacer, l'embrasser et se blottir contre son torse. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité que dans les bras rassurant de son Poussin.

Le Joker se mit à rire, tout en zippant la fermeture de son pantalon. Il plaça alors sa main sur sa bouche, plissa les yeux et se pencha vers elle en gloussant moqueusement.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et, avant qu'il ne quitte l'entrepôt, il mit en marche le système de découpe de l'abatoire.

Harley entendit alors un bruit strident venant de derrière elle et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les gigantesques découpe viande.

— Home sweet home, prononça-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.


End file.
